I wanna Touch Your Soul
by Paipaifrenchfry
Summary: later Lemon,Tragic,explict content, crime,hurt/comfort.romance.. SUMMARY inside. PLEase R E V I E W and drugs included.
1. First Time

**HEYYYY…. **

**Ok I'm thinking of making this a 2-shot.. but u see... I don't think its work so I might make it a full on story .. but it means ill update less on my other stories.. Cuz im not the fasted updater.. (Sorry****L) **

**But I'll try my hardest.. This story is Based on a sad sad story (about her life) my friend told me and in the end she said she over pro-told and im like WTFFF you cried over this and I did too now u say YOU WERE just wishing for a certain sum one to be "dead". Any who you will understand when the story flows bye PLEASE _R E V I E W_…it's very important to me and helpful: **

**Thnx. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

** I wanna touch your soul**

**Chapter # 1: prologue **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"In this world there's only one thing to be afraid of—when everyone's point of view is the right one" _

_- _

-

_"_

_"You know what to do to me-- hurt me with the sweetest thing" _

_"Pleasure me-- pleasure me" _

_"you know how to pleasure me…still I scream" _

_" _

_beat _

_"Pleasure me-- pleasure me" _

_beat _

_"you know how to pleasure me…still I scream" _

**_-jay force (dj) _**

**X  
X  
X  
X **

Kind of a Summary:

Hey, I'm _Haruno Sakura_. Not your average teen, I have a slight interest in trying new things.. My life is full of depressing moments, but I'm always told I'm the light of everything.

The new thing,

I want to try something, This one boy Named _Uchiha sasuke_, He showed me it…He also showed me something else..And another thing…

Let me just start from this point… Me and my friend were on the bus, waiting to reach a certain destination…

-

-

-

"Ha-ha, Mezumi you wish..As if I would.." I said. Replying to the stupid question my friend asked.

"Awe c'mon why not.. I KNOW I shouldn't even be 'trying; to make you try, but I'm doing it to and so is Tasia, Plus its my first time too" Mezumi said as she glanced at Tasia and eyes her

"Unlike Tasia who's a bit to 'experienced'" Tasia just scoffed

"why should it matter how many times I've tried, its worth it its fun...and plus I love the music, the lights, the people" Tasia explained with starry eyes, she really was the 'pure raver'. She loved it so much she went every weekend. Lucky for her mom didn't even care…but maybe its not that lucky.

Most of the time she would stay at my place, my mother always greeted her even thought she was a bit—explicit.

"great, the bus is stuck again, Damn snow…it's going to take us forever to get in "Tasia sighed drastically "Hold on I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Bus man" She got up with an annoyed look on her face and stomped her way to the front.

I hesitated, no point in trying to stop her; she was too determined.

"So Mezumi-mi, I'm kind of scared… I mean why do you guys even want to try_ it_? I mean" I paused..i kept saying I mean . "Sakura? Don't worry, if you feel to scared I won't do it either and ill stick with you…but if your not please I'm going to trip out tonight, as they say, it's going to be something to remember for sure!" she giggled with happiness.

Happiness for drugs? I didn't understand them…But I did understand that raving is a sight too see. I couldn't wait for that... I hope that the girls can pass by as 17 there only 16, and to double on that We forgot to check online how much it cost, "sigh" I breathed in just to let out all the nervousness and pulled a strand of hair behind my ear "so are you sure you'll get in, you need ID. AND what if you can't?!. WHAT WILL I DO? I can't take it/ I'm so worried... I don't even know if I'll enjoy myse—"I was cut off with Mezumi urging me too look to the front of the bus, "she's at it again Sak"

I turned around to find TAISIA yet again starting a ruckus, she was yelling at some girl. Reason being? I wouldn't know, it's probably pointless anyway. I stood up and pushed pass a few people to reach my destination" sorr-ry," push, push" excuse me" push, push…

"Tasia!" I whispered/yelled; in her ear, "you Baka we'll get kicked off don't start any problems , Go sit," I tugged on her jacket sleeve and apologized on her behalf "sorry, excuse my Baka of a friend "

I smiled to the girl, she just scoffed and probably muttered something stupid.

"_Bitch_" I thought.

WE gathered back at out spot, and Tasia and Mezumi were taking about their glow sticks and the bracelets on their hands... They had so many... different colored bead, glow in the dark, things like PLUR and OMFG or ICFF… it's pretty but I swear they will lose circulation. Unlike me I had a few id say ….8 in total, and I had A really nice shirt one which I love it was just white and one the back said, Hurt me. Maybe it was a bit dramatic but wait till I get inside the letters glowed bright neon pink.

**(A/N: PLUR peace, love, unity, respect. OMFGoh my fkn god & ICFFI can fkn fly; (Loll) **

Damn.

That will defiantly get people attention. Especially.. (if I may add) the front had a diamond cut right before my "boobs" (hehe) and you could see my pink bra strap.. Damn Tasia for dressing me.. I just might get raped.

"Augh" I groaned in awe.

"…"

"Tasia will kill you if I don't turn up tomorrow" I said sneering at my psycho friend.

"What? "she looked at me and I pointed to my shirt " Oi. Well you have nothing to wo—oi, whatever you look hot, I would do you.

I just blanked out.

HOW WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HELP?

"Oh kami-sama… Tasia were going to switch shirt, and then we'll see how you feel. Okay."

It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"No...Im not giving you to wear this shirt it my favorite... but we could switch…Augh…" she thought making a kind of poutey, thinking face "BRAS!"

Could she yell any louder…?

"B-bras? Are you okay?" I looked at her as she just smirked and eyed my showing PINK bra straps.

"Pink stand for, Seductive, want and confidence, you wouldn't want to give of the wrong message would you? "She snickered. "So ill give u mine we'll trade inside the place, mine white anyway"

….

"So you want the pink bra ey... I see how it is."

"Whore "I muttered, but loud enough so she heard me.

"Ha-ha sakura, so funny" she glared back. We both glared back at each other but laughed in the end.

"Next stop, Queen Street west," The bus driver announced.

"Yay "Mezumi squealed. "Funaly!" we all glanced at her questionably. We gave her the **Oo** look,

"Funaly?" I asked

"FUNALY?" Tasia also asked.

"Yeah guys finally and fun together" she grinned.

We laughed.

"Arriving at Queen Street west, arriving at Queen Street west"

"let's hit the road" Mezu said. WE grabbed our bags and stepped out of the bus.

EW all froze as the bud drove away, making slushy sound because of all the snow and water mixed together under the wheel.

"…."

"…."

We were all silent. And frozen in our spots. Except of course for Tasia, she was already getting near the entrance of this place, called…

**_Circa _**

Eh, wasn't too fond of the name, what I was amazed about was how it look, so many people, so many lights, so many glow sticks!

It was completely SICK. And out of this world. For my first time I feel energized and extremely excited

"Girl's c'mon" Tasia yelled, breaking us from our 'trance'. She laughed at use, as she waited near the entrance with two huge body guards.

We scurried, holding our hair down as the scorching COLD wind blew, and it was so cold it burned.

-

-

(**A/N: I am very against drugs but this story is based on them so watch this.. its usually what a raver is so you know what all the people there do, WATCH: (YOUTUBE IT):HOw to be a raver and also watch this one** **#2: youtube it: spooky 8 hot raver boys and girls...tis um random rave videoo sumthing to give you a taste of, ) **

-

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Guard let us in, I was very amused that they didn't even check our ID'S. But I spoke to soon.

"Sakura, what if we can't get past..." Mezumi whispered to me.

Tasia seemed confident, Mezumi was worried NOW… but me... I was 17 I could get in... I had ID... And it's cost… 20 bucks.

"Ma'am may I see you ID please" The guard asked in mono-tome voice and pointed at the sign hanging beside him displaying '17 and up ONLY' "yeah" Tasia gave a smile, she began '_searching in her bag' _

_"Were screwd"she DIDN'T have ID… **and what if**-- _

"ma'am?"

Another guard asked for me to show my ID... I gave it to him he check it, he nodded and asked for the 20$, I reached into my pocket and gave him the money; he thanked me and tilted the curtain to let me in.

_--**it turns out I'm in alone. **_

**(A/N: PLAY this song now... http://www.last.fm/music/Concord Dawn/ videos/ 1-RJFF3EZvIOE you don't watch the video now lets the music play while you read. IT'S necessary, reply song over and over if you want.) **

**- **

**- **

I was in alone. I could hear my friend trying to make excuses.

Oh my god. I can't do this alone no! No, NO! I turned around and I pulled open the curtain and gave my friend a pleading look.

"Sakura just go and enjoy yourself, you'll love it don't give up just cuz we can't get in "Tasia spoke,

"Yeah" Mezumi tagged.

"I refuse, let's go" I was about to leave, but someone grabbed my forearm from behind and pulled me into the cluster of people... I gasped. And turned around,

"_Nicole_?" I thought.

"Sakuraaaa, heyy OMGG I never EVER thought in my life I would meet you here!" she giggled as she pulled me deeper into…

..There...

"So what bring you here?"

Before I could reply I got a text message on my cell. It was on vibration.

"Oi, sorry Gabby one second" I smiled and pulled out my phone.

Sakura,

**Don't worry, were going to go down **

**the street to another rave, **

**but its an illegal one that's all ages, **

**we'll see you at 4am near star bucks its **

**down the street to the left when you leave**

**_circa. _**

**-Tasia and Mezu**

"Oi, sorry about that those were my friends" gabby pulled me to a cough, there were so many people dancing.. Not a lot were grinding though..They were dancing with their feet, and there were a few mosh pits. SO many lights and glowing bracelets. I also saw a few people making out like crazy.

One word

Awesome.

I continued "and yeah they couldn't get in cuz they were 16, and I'm older so I got in… and I didn't even expect this.. It's my first time and I'm scared to tell you, you don't mind if we hang out yeah?" I asked clinging to her arm playfully.

"Yeah yeah OF course... And I'll show you to my friend I'm here with they'd love to meet you" she smiled as she eyed my…bracelets?" Sakura your candies are amazing, want to trade. Pleaseee" she asked

"Candies?" I looked at my arm "ah, that's what they're called, and yeah sure which one do you want?

"Hmm" she looked at them" oh! This one.

She choose my favorite one..."_damn_" But I wasn't going to say it now, I pulled it off my wrist, just as I was about to give it to her, it slipped from my hand and fell in-between the couch WHICH was bolted to the floor, and the wall.

"Awe man." She cooed unpleasantly.

"Damn that was my fav." I sighed I pulled of a random '_candy_'. "I handed it to her; "how you owe me one" I grinned. " She smiled in of course-ness

**(A/N: lol new word **_of-course-ness)_

"C'mon let me show you to my palls, there in the chain room.oh and if you don't know that's just the name of some random sitting room"

She dragged me with her. WE passed many dancing people, I looked around as if I was just born into this new world.Peopl were eyeing me, and smirking, some guys grinned at me.

Yup I'm going to get raped. TTTT

WE entered a room with about 1, 2, 3…8 people. A few smiled at gabby, I guess those were her pals, I happened to notice someone familiar…

"Hey guys," she greeted her pals "I want you guys to meet Sakura Haruno, she one of my friends from class, and this is…"

She pointed and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, she said his name was Naruto, he smiled at me and welcomed me, the next boy was a man with long blond hair in a pony tail and his bangs were covering his face, He had bluish, purple eyes, what a strange and attractive color, His name was Deidara (day-dara) He greeted me with a few sentences, I noted he says yeah at the end…a lot.

And the last guy was---

"Uchiha sasuke (sas-kay)!" I yelled out knowingly and surprised.

"Eh" he replied, looking at me strangely.

"_He has nice eyes_" I noted, even though they were black, they looked mesmerizing.

"Saku you know sasuke?" Gabby asked me.

"Yeah... Last year he went to Fishersville right?" I looked at him and he nodded smirking "yeah I saw you a few times, Funny; I still go there, where do you go now?" I was asking him questions and acting as if I was so interested in him.

I didn't even think he was attractive.

"I go to North-view heights, it's not too far from fisher, and yeah funny, I saw you a few times after classes on the streets." He smirked at me. Why? He was kind of making me blush. AND he's not even hot, he was beautiful…

-

-

-

We were all chatting and enjoying out time. They had talked about this drug, called ecstasy, they were saying how they got 4 6 pills here, and that they should get on the dance floor now so that when they take it, it as in E; E is for short for ecstasy. So when they take it.

It would take about 6 hours for it ware off. I was not okay with it. What was I going to do?... with all of them 'going' to be drugged, I'll be left out, and I guess it wouldn't be THAT BAD to try, I mean Tasia says it really worth it and Mezu was very eager to try her first time, so I guess that gives me the right to also…

Right…?

"Right," Gabby said, she intruded my thoughts, "right, right, now lest go Naruto" She smiled as she grabbed him and took 2 pills from Deidara.

A new song came up,

"This was the song I heard from Tasia's IPod! I loved it." I said, sasuke smirked at me and the rest smiled and got up and went to dance, Deidara walked up to sasuke and handed him something and whispered into his ear. He then walked up to me and kneeled down to see me at eye level since I was sitting on the couch.

"Hey sakura, yeah" He came closer to me. I nodded in, yes. "My friend wants to dance." He glanced behind him at Sasuke, when I looked Sasuke Smirked. I nodded and got up stepping away from a kneeling Deidara.

I walked up to him, He was standing there, holding that …whatever it was in his hand.. I took a big guess that it was the pill. Who cares, though he better have one for _me_.

"Ey, let's go this is your favorite song, chea."

His hand grabbed my wrist and pulling me to the dance floor. I was surprise don how he asked him friend to ask me to dance… it seemed as though he was a shy one, turns out he's pretty dominant, his hold made me giggle on the inside… it was odd, but in a good way.

**(A/N: right not would be a good time to search up on YouTube or lime wire or Google the song "love is gonna save us" By BENNY BENASI, its really good in my opinion and that is the current song playing in the rave. I REALLY RECOMENDD ITTT.) **

**_x_**

**_beat_**

**_beat_**

**_beat_**

**_beat_**

**_beat_**

**_x_**

**_Stones and flowers on the ground  
We are lost and found  
but love is gonna save us _**

_beat_

**_Shadows walking in the crowd  
we are lost and found  
but love is gonna save us  
Beat_  
**we were in the middle of a cluster of people, the music banged through the huge speakers, it was amazing. My body moved to the beat as sasuke was in front of me, our chests were colliding together.

_**Stones and flowers on the ground  
We are lost and found  
but love is gonna save us**_

_**Beat**_

His hard chests' against mine was a weird sensation, his hands were hovering over my whole body as if he was afraid to touch me, like I was a delicate piece of art, I kept moving to the drum and base, the glow sticks on his arms glowed and synced with the song and his moves.

_**Stones and flowers on the ground  
We are lost and found  
but love is gonna save us **_

_**Sick beat **_

He was really good at 'raving'. I followed along with him I treyed moving my arms they was he was, She chuckled slightly, that I was learning. I smiled in return and nudged his arm.

Before I could thought he grabbed my wrist. We stopped.

_**Stones and flowers on the ground  
We are lost and found  
but love is gonna save us **_

_**Beat**_

_**Shadows walking in the crowd  
we are lost and found  
but love is gonna save us **_

He opened my fisted hand, and placed the pill.

"Ecstasy I mouthed out"  
"yeah, you don't have to take it… but If I were you I'd recommend it," He dropped the pill on his tongue and swallowed it dry. His hand brushed against my arm.

He began to move again, but I stood there, thinking.

_"should I?"_

_"should I?" _

_"should I?" _

_"should I?"_

_"should I?"_

_"should I?" _

_**Stones and flowers on the ground  
We are lost and found  
but love is gonna save us **_

_**Beat **_

"Sakura, babe c'mon" he said as he pushed my hand toward my mouth. It didn't really do anything but almost make me drop the E, So I just scoffed at everything going through my head and Swallowed it.

Dry.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Stones and flowers on the ground  
We are lost and found  
but love is gonna save us**_

_**x**_

_Beat _

**_Shadows walking in the crowd  
we are lost and found  
but love is gonna save us_**_  
_

_Beat _

_Beat _

_…lost_

_**x **_

_**- **_

_**- **_

_**- **_

_**- **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked it. Tell me if you think her decision WAS A GOOD one… It ways it was in ways it wasn't.. But yeah R E V I E W… very dear to me if you do. **

**And don't forget,**

**"Let the music play" **

**"And take me away" **


	2. Pretty Rave Girl

**Hey well, I'm very into this story and here's chapter 2…And don't forget R E (FUCKING) V I E W smiles hehe. Ok enjoy, **

**(A/N: search up this song on ****YouTube****: BENNY BENASI-Techno Cocaine ****RECOMENDED)**

**XXXXXXXX ****XXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXX**** XXX XXXXXXXX**

**-**

**-**

_"Blink" _

_"__I've been there—I love babe__"_

_"S__o__ you're sure"_

_Beat_

_"__I've been there—I love babe__"_

_ "So you're sure?"_

_Beat_

_**-jay force (dj) **_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X **

**-**

**-**

Recap:

"Ecstasy I mouthed out""yeah, you don't have to take it… but If I were you I'd recommend it," He dropped the pill on his tongue and swallowed it dry. His hand brushed against my arm.

He began to move again, but I stood there, thinking.

_"__should__ I?"_

_"__should__ I?" _

_"__should__ I?" _

_"__should__ I?"_

_"__should__ I?"_

_"__should__ I?" _

_**Stones and flowers on the ground**__**we**__** are lost and found**__**but love is gonna save us **_

_**Beat **_

"Sakura, babe c'mon" he said as he pushed my hand toward my mouth. It didn't really do anything but almost make me drop the E, so I just scoffed at everything going through my head and swallowed it,

Dry.

-

-

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

**Chapter # 2:**

**Pretty**_** Rave **_**Girl**

XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX XXXXXX

-

-

There I was.

Standing, thinking on how I just swallowed ecstasy."Was it a good idea? "I asked Sasuke, he was standing near me, making sure I'm ok and that I'm very sure of myself?

I couldn't move, I was scared shitless, I didn't even start to feel the symptoms but I was scared. What if my mother found out? My sister? She raves too, what if she's here…

_**Beat**_

_**Have you ever fucked on cocaine?**_

_**Beat**_

My face was struck my eyed widened; Sasuke kept asking me what's wrong. The music blasted through the speakers, I couldn't even hear him, my mind was running through with so many possibilities my knees were shaking.

"I'm not ready, I-I can't, Shit, fuck, I need to get it out, I CAN NOT do this, II-I'm sorry" I stuttered, and I turned around and began walking through the crowd.

_**Beat**_

_**Have you ever fucked on cocaine?**_

_**Beat**_

"I need to get out of here" I spoke to myself."Sakura!" sasuke called after me, eh caught up to me and grabbed my wrist pulling me back, I swayed in slow motion, the music got slower.

Was it just me?

"Sakura" He tried to get my attention, I dropped my glow sticks and just burst out in tears.

"Shit" He muttered. I couldn't control my tears

___**Beat**_

___**Have you ever fucked on cocaine?**_

___**Beat**_

I Held onto him tightly, one of my arms was rapped around his neck and the other in front of me scrunching his shirt in my fist, My his shirt absorbed my tears looked up to find himlooking at my with no emotion, then I noticed his shirt, I stuttered "I-I'm S-so sorry, oh man, I can't do this, please take me somewhere but here,"

I pleaded, I was terrified, and why, I mean my friend told me not be scared but to be excited, shit.

"sakura lets go, don't worry," He took my hand, so warm" we'll talk for now until you feel better". I smiled inwardly, he was kind, but then I felt a sudden cramp in my chest.

"Ugh" I coughed slightly, He turned around from pulling me from the dance floor and asked if I was doing alright, and that were almost out, I nodded in reply." I'm ok just a cramp" he nodded and continues leading the way. My palms were getting sweaty, and I had a slight headache.

_-_

_-_

_-_

**A/N: OK search up the song, "pretty Rave girl" on youtube****, it's**** a good song and goes with the theme right now.)**

_**-**_

_**-**_

He took me to a little lounge there were very few people since most were out dancing.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I gave it to you, I didn't know this would turn out" he said look straight at me. "Don't blame yourself I shou—"He interrupted me by putting his hand on my lap…

"What are you doing?" I asked. Man doesn't tell me..."Sasuke sorry...I think its best if I go." I finished. What was going on? And blew that off and decided to text Mezu and Tasia.

He sighed, he looked UN content, and I reached into my pocket and got my cell phone out.

_-_

_-_

**Hey Mezumi, I think we should meet**

**Now I can't do this. I took the E... And**

**I feel very unsure of myself**

**Some dude if trying to hit on me**

**But he's really nice, and beautiful. Loll beautiful sounds**

**Weird for a guy, but any-who...Let's meet at star bucks?**

___-Sakura_

_-_

_-_

_I_ flipped my phone closed, and smiled at sasuke," Hey, umm… I'm going to probably meet my friends now, down the street on star bucks"

I said, as I shoved his hand of my lap, I stood up and he followed "I hope you have a great time, and maybe I'll see you again sometime..?" I asked with a small genuine smile,

"Sure, sure here let me give u my number and msn..."He seemed pretty confident,

I remember gabby saying something to me that he wasn't a talkative one, and usually blew of every girl because all they did was ever drool on him,

"Maybe he's just being nice because of the E? Maybe I should just never text him…" I thought...I wasn't so sure but still I took the deal,

"Here I have an Idea, tell me your number ill put it in my phone, I'll text you when I get to star bucks" As I pulled out my phone, again. I grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him…something I did not expect.

He hugged me..." Augh, sasuke" I looked up at him, I couldn't sense how he was feeling at all, his eyes were black and his face was passive… It's like he was...

_…emotionless._

I slightly pushed him away, but his hold on me was like a steel grip, "sakura..." he came closer to me, he rested his head in the crook of my neck, I could feel his hot breath trickle against my skin.

"Pore clean" he whispered. I was officially embarrassed, I was blushing mad, and I don't even like him.. "Sasuke stop I want leave" I was not getting slightly frustrated, I needed to get home.

"Here" I gave him a kiss on his cheek, why? I don't know it was instinct I could say, So I parted from his hold, and his hands just dropped to his sides, he walked me to the front, and were parted he went back to the dance floor, I just looked then turned to leave as I opened the curtain to leave the place, I got a text message saying that they would meet me now, and that they said I was stupid for leaving,

How helpful ey...

I smirked but then I felt a sudden pain in my stomach, I clutched my shirt, put the pain subsided instantly, AS soon as I departed from the curtain it swayed down in slow motion,

I saw Sasuke 'raving' with his glowsticks.He looked at me and he mouthed something..I couldn't exactly say it was this, but it seemed like

___"__Pretty__ rave__ girl"_

And I left.

_-_

_-_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-**

**-**

**OKAYYY …**

**Well that's chapter 2... NOW I'm going to explain something so, listen CAREFULLYYY**

**#1: I will make the chapter about 1000 to 1500 words long, if any longer that means I was really happy and energized, normally I'm a very lazy person..so I will make shorter chapters then usual and update faster.. eldest about 2 times every 5 days-7…**

**Well thnx for reading AND REVIEW… if you do R E V I E W I won't make this a 2shot.**

**Nicole-teme;**


End file.
